


Obstacle 1

by Daisy_in_lazy_eyes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, mezcla entre el libro y la película xd
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes/pseuds/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak sabe que no es buen momento para morir. Todavía hay muchas cosas que tiene por decir, pero las caras cubiertas por llanto y mugre de sus amigos no le ayudan en nada. Especialmente la de Richie Tozier.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	Obstacle 1

**Author's Note:**

> · El fic es una combinación del universo del libro, de las últimas dos películas y de mi imaginación. Así que contiene spoilers.
> 
> · No es un songfic, pero claramente el título vino a mi mente por la fantástica canción de Interpol :3
> 
> · Angst u.u
> 
> Y pues ya. Espero les guste... uwu

**Obstacle 1**

_"Bien, pensé que podríamos sentarnos y hablar por horas_

_Sobre las cosas que no podía decirte_

_Y las cosas que nunca podremos hacer"_

[ Mayday Parade, _The last something that meant nothing_ ]

. . .

Esto me está matando.

¿Cómo puedo explicártelo?

¿Cómo puedo borrar esa expresión de tu bobo rostro?

Parece que los papeles se han invertido, porque tú tienes cara de espanto y yo lo único que quiero hacer es reír. ¡Ja! Ja, ja, ja. No puedo hacerlo.

Así que Richie, abre la boca y suelta una de tus estúpidas voces para liberar la tensión. Las caras de todos parecen decrépitas cuando me miran así, cubiertos de mugre y tristeza. ¿Por qué deberían estar así, eh? Maldita sea, ¡haremos mierda a Eso! Esta vez desaparecerá para siempre, ¿y de repente ustedes tienen esas caras de momias?

Creo que mis pensamientos hicieron acto implícito. En lugar de seguir llorándome (ya habrá tiempo para eso, supongo), los chicos fueron a hacerse cargo de la araña.

Sólo quedaste tú.

¿Cómo puedo explicártelo, Richie? Entiende, sin mi inhalador me cuesta trabajo hablar. Es como si dentro de mi garganta un hoyo negro tragara mi voz cada que intento decir tu nombre.

Richie.

Richie Bocazas Tozier.

Cuando recordé, sentí tantas cosas revolverse en mi pecho que casi me da un ataque. Antes de llegar a Derry, mientras conducía mi Mercedes Benz, estuve planeando las mil formas en las que podría encontrarme contigo a solas. No tienes idea de lo ansioso que estaba por verte.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de este perfeccionista que tienes enfrente, ese momento tan esperado se fue alargando hasta culminar aquí y ahora, cuando ni siquiera tengo las fuerzas de separar los labios y llamarte.

Richie...

Sé lo que quieres decirme. Sé qué es lo que está atorado en el nudo de tu garganta. No te preocupes, lo sé. Así que deberías relajarte, porque verte (verlos a todos) con esa cara solo me pone más ansioso, y no puedo reunir fuerzas para hablar. Quiero decirte algo. Necesito decírtelo. Pero si esto sigue así, no podré hacer más que desperdiciar mis últimas fuerzas en un mal chiste, como que me acosté con tu madre o algo así.

Quizá todo intento sea en vano; hay muchos obstáculos. Todo se hace lento...

Cierro los ojos y descubro que muchas cosas escritas en libros y películas son reales. Es curioso. La muerte hace que todo sea como una película. ¡Qué patética producción es la historia de Edward Kaspbrak! Si hay algo que rescatar, evidentemente eres tú. Tú y los perdedores; pero principalmente tú.

Siempre me voy a lamentar por no haberte dicho lo siguiente: tú eras lo mejor de Derry. Si hay algo bueno que puedo rescatar de este maldito pueblo, son todos los momentos que compartimos con los perdedores: el dique, la casa-club, los juegos, las risas, los miedos y las películas que vimos juntos en Aladdin. Éramos imparables, los mejores amigos que podían existir. Y a pesar de que teníamos peleas, en cada una que estábamos apunto de mandar todo al carajo, intervenías tú con una de tus estúpidas voces y lo arreglabas todo.

_"Beep, Beep, Richie"._ Siempre era así. Nunca volverá a existir un grupo de amigos tan unido como los perdedores.

Yo sabía tu secreto antes de que tú mismo te dieras cuenta. Aunque ni yo mismo comprendía qué significaba.

La forma en que nos tratábamos no era como con los demás. No malentiendas. No éramos como Bev y Bill. Tampoco como Ben y Bev. Tú y yo éramos diferentes; encajábamos de modo distinto.

Nuestra amistad podría verse común a simple vista. Hacíamos bromas, nos golpeábamos, reíamos y decíamos estupideces. Pero, ¿cómo te explico lo que pasaba en mi interior cada que estaba contigo?

Voy a ponerlo fácil, Richie. Me hacías feliz. No en el sentido romántico, quizá. No era nada parecido a películas melosas o novelas para adolescentes. Me hacías feliz porque bromeabas sobre mis enfermedades, sobre mi madre y sobre lo frágil que yo era. En realidad, todos se burlaban de mí por eso. La diferencia es que tú jamás me hiciste sentir como si de verdad fuera un muñeco de porcelana. Me tratabas como a cualquier otro; estimulabas mi confianza.

Incluso ahora, cuando estuve a punto de dejarme dominar por el miedo, tú interviniste y sacaste esa valentía de la que siempre creí carecer...

Pero estoy divagando. Debo darme prisa y abrir la boca. De verdad, con esa expresión tuya sólo vas a lograr que muera de ansiedad.

Supe tu secreto aquella vez que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ambos estábamos recostados entre un mar de palomitas de maíz; tú habías exigido dormir en una cama y yo no estaba dispuesto a acostarme en el suelo. Así que ahí estábamos, uno al lado del otro, charlando sobre cómo Bowers me había quebrado el brazo hasta que que nos quedamos relativamente dormidos.

Gracias a mi brazo enyesado, darte la espalda era la posición más cómoda para dormir. Sin embargo, no podía pegar los ojos. Estaba preocupado de que mi madre, por alguna razón, se diera cuenta de que te habías colado en la casa.

Fue entonces cuando pasó. Algo tan rápido que detuvo mi corazón por un momento. El tono de tu voz fue diferente cuando susurraste mi nombre en mi oído, tan cerca que pude sentir tu aliento a palomitas con mantequilla. _"Eddie, ¿estás despierto?"_

Era suave. Mis latidos se dispararon. No contesté nada; de todas formas, de haberlo intentado, solo habría balbuceado.

Luego sentí que te movías. Cerré los ojos y te imaginé apoyándote sobre el antebrazo mientras te inclinabas hacia mí. Estaba seguro de que tus labios se hallaban a centímetros de mi odio, y que tus grandes ojos llenos de miopía estaban clavados sobre mi rostro.

_"Eres fuerte, Eds. Seguramente no me necesitas. Pero ten por seguro que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte y recordarte lo valiente que eres"._

Fue así de rápido, como un destello en mi memoria, como lo rápido que debe estar pasando este momento en donde yo balbuceo y tú me miras con horror a través de esa mancha de sangre en el cristal de tus gafas.

Bajaste tu rostro hasta mis comisuras y las besaste suavemente. Era como una pequeña caricia, sin embargo, creo que en aquella ocasión experimenté los sentimientos mas intensos pude llegar a sentir en toda mi vida: El roce de tus rizos, tu respiración y, por supuesto, la sensación de ser besado por Richie Tozier.

_"Porque te quiero. Demonios, Eds. Te quiero. Pero ni de chiste podría decírtelo, ¿verdad? Aunque soy el genio de la comedia, este es el primer momento de mi vida en el que estoy siendo serio... Realmente debo lucir como un desquiciado, porque tú ni siquiera estás escuchándome"._

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde yo temí que lograras escuchar lo rápido que palpitaba mi corazón. Pero tú, confiado de que yo estaba dormido, volviste a besarme con más confianza, haciendo una ligera presión sobre mi boca, la suficiente para enfatizar el beso sin que yo me despertara.

_"Descansa, Eddie"._

Te lo juro. Esa noche pude haber hecho todo menos eso. El toque de tu boca me mantuvo con los dedos sobre mis labios por más de una semana.

Me alegro de que nuestra relación no se deterioró después de aquella vez. Tú y yo seguíamos siendo los mismos y nadie más fue capaz de ver dentro de ti. Quizá los perdedores nunca se percataron de las largas miradas que me dedicabas, o la forma en la que cuidabas de mí a pesar de que yo rechistara y peleáramos. Mucho menos debieron descubrir que el R+E escrito en el puente de los besos correspondía a nuestras iniciales. Y aunque yo sí lo sabía, tampoco te dije nada. No me preguntes por qué... ahora que lo pienso, fue estúpido quedarse callado.

Quizá así lo había escrito el destino. Quizá era cierto que la única razón por la que nos había juntado era para acabar con Eso. Quizá, desde un principio fue escrito que yo debía terminar así...

Pasaron los años. Los perdedores dimos el estirón al entrar a la pubertad. Y más precoces de lo que debimos ser, comenzamos la secundaria. Me duele admitir que ni siquiera vi venir la separación de nuestro grupo. Fue algo tan natural que ni siquiera me pareció extraño. Cada quien siguió un camino diferente. Bill, Ben, Stan, Beverly, Mike... tú y yo.

Creo recordar que te vi salir con algunas chicas. Y te mirabas feliz. Aunque a veces sentía el roce de tu mano cada que nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, entre un mar de adolescentes escandalosos.

Pensé que habías olvidado todo lo que me dijiste aquella noche en mi casa, que aquello se quedaría como el recuerdo de un secreto que yo te guardaba, y que así se quedaría para siempre...

De hecho, eso fue lo primero que vino a mi mente el día que mi madre decidió que abandonaríamos Derry.

Me habría gustado mudarme en otras circunstancias. Nuestros problemas de dinero se agravaron desde que mamá no pudo pagar las deudas que dejó papá (casi todo el dinero lo gastaba en medicamentos), así que estábamos por perder la casa. Lógicamente, el único lugar al que podíamos ir, al menos por una temporada, era la casa de mis tías.

El día que nos mudamos fue el sábado más caluroso que recuerdo. Yo ayudaba a mi madre a meter las maletas al auto. Ella estaba dentro de la casa, decidiendo qué caja de revistas desecharía y cuál se llevaría con ella.

Entonces, hubo ruidos. Pisadas rápidas y el sonido hueco de rodillas estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando me giré, lo primero que vi fue una mancha de sangre en el pavimento. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Eras tú, con los rizos pegados a la piel por el sudor y el rostro convertido en una mueca de dolor. Te sostenías el vientre bajo con ambas manos; tenías los dedos empapados de sangre, y esa mancha roja se había extendido un poco sobre lo amarillo de tu playera. Tus gafas estaban colgándote por el puente de la nariz.

_"¡Richie!"_ Grité, cerrando la cajuela con fuerza. Me hinqué frente a ti y te tomé de los hombros, aterrado _." ¡Richie, ¿qué demonios te pasó?!"_

Tú inhalabas y exhalabas. Yo estaba tan asustado que abría la boca para decir tu nombre y terminaba cerrándola cada que veía la sangre en tus manos.

_"Ri... ¡Richie!"_

Intenté tomarte las manos para que me dejaras ver tu herida, pero entonces tú levantarse el rostro y me miraste a los ojos. Recuerdo que pensé en lo loco que debiste de estar para sonreírme en una situación como esa.

_"Tengo dinero_ _"._ Fue lo que dijiste. Metiste la mano ensangrentada a tus bolsillos y sacaste un fajo de billetes.

_"Bueno, eso lo tendrás que usar para pagarle al doctor, idiota. Vamos"._

_"No, Eds. No hay que gastar el dinero en boberías. Nada de alcohol ni chicas sexys, por favor."_ Dijiste y extendiste el fajo.

_"¡Qué dices! No son boberías. No querrás que se te salgan las_ _vísceras_ _por ese agujero. Muévete, te llevaré en el auto de mi madre"._

_"No lo entiendes. Siempre has sido algo lento, ¿huh? Esto no es nada grave"_ Levantaste tu playera. Bajo la mancha de sangre, sobre tu abdomen, había una pequeña y fina herida que, ahora que lo pienso, espantaba más de lo que debería.

Tragué saliva, sintiendo que las piernas me flaqueaban. Luego, volviste a ofrecerme los billetes

_"Es para ti, Eddie. El dinero es para ti"._

_"¿Para mí?"_

_"Sí"._

No pude decir nada durante los siguientes segundos. Es que sí soy un poco lento para comprender. Todo era tan extraño y aterrador que sentía la falta de aire. Por instinto, toqué mis bolsillos para sentir mi inhalador.

_"Explícame. De... ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Por qué me lo das? ¿Por qué mierda vienes corriendo hasta acá en lugar de ir a que te curen eso?"_

Abriste la boca y la cerraste, mordiéndote los labios. Luego reíste.

_"Diablos. Pensé en contestarte con una broma, pero en este momento no se me ocurre ninguna. Estoy seco"._

Un silencio.

_"Escuché que la Señora K tiene problemas de dinero"._

_"¿Y?"_

_"Conseguí un poco. Tómalo como una obra de caridad, Eds. De mí para la encantadora señora que se hace llamar tu madre. Ya no hay por qué mudarse a casa de tus tías"._

Miré tu mano extendida e hice que la bajaras.

_"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"_

Llevaste el dedo índice a tus labios.

_"Shh. ¿Cuándo has visto que un genio revele sus secretos?"._

_"¿¡Qué hiciste!? Demonios, Richie. Deja de bromear y dime en qué problema estás metido"._ No me respondiste nada _. "Vamos. Llamaré a tu madre y le diré que nos vea en el hospital"._

Me levanté, dispuesto a hacerme cargo de la situación. Sin embargo, algo me robó el aliento y mandó mi corazón a las estrellas. Me habías jalado por la muñeca hacia ti, mi rostro golpeó contra la curvatura de tu cuello. Te sentí cubierto de sudor; los latidos en tu pecho eran como pequeñas bombas.

_"No te vayas, Eddie"._

_"Richie... suéltame, iré a llamar a tu madre"._

_"Eres lo mejor de Derry"._ Sentí un vuelco en el estómago, el tono de tu voz era el mismo de aquella noche en mi casa _. "Si te vas, ya no habrá nada. No quedará absolutamente nada que valga tanto la pena para mí..."_

Seguramente mi rostro estaba del color de una manzana madura. Nunca lo sabremos.

_"Richie... ¿qué estás diciendo?"_ Me separé de ti, con las manos temblando y el calor inundando mis mejillas _. "Espera aquí, iré por mi botiquín. Creo que puedo hacer algo con tu herida"._

Cuando volví, tú ya estabas sentado sobre la baqueta. Me mirabas con esos enormes ojos que todavía se agrandaban más tras tus gafas.

Mientras limpiaba la herida, tú hacías muecas.

_"No te vayas"._ Rompiste el silencio. Te escuchabas más seguro que al principio y ya no había ningún tono cómico en tu voz. Estabas siendo tan serio que me preguntaba en qué momento habíamos dejado de ser unos niños _. "Sé todos queríamos irnos de Derry. Sé que eso no ha cambiado y sé que estoy siendo egoísta. Pero por favor, Eds. No te vayas"._

_"No sé por qué me estás diciendo esas cosas"._ Mentira. Muy dentro de mí, sabía lo que estabas sintiendo.

_"Yo tampoco"._ Otra mentira.

_"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"_ Pregunté despacio. En esos momentos ni siquiera podía mirarte a los ojos. No contestaste. _"¿Vas a decirme cómo sacaste ese dinero?"_

Te acomodaste los lentes y limpiaste el sudor de tu cara con el antebrazo, aunque tu frente se manchó con sangre.

_"Oh, pues robé un Seven Eleven"._

_"¿Qué? ¡Riche, por Dios!"_

_"No salió muy bien, pero vamos, tampoco me fue mal. El viejo no vio mi cara. Ya veo por qué a los ladrones de banco les va tan bien. Debería..."_

_"Déjalo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_ Pregunté, cerrando el botiquín. Había cubierto tu herida vendas y algodón.

_"Porque necesitabas más dinero del que podía conseguirte por métodos menos problemáticos"._

_"Yo no te pedí dinero, Richie. Es más, tiene tiempo que no..."_

_"¿Tiempo que no hablamos? ¿Eso significa que dejamos de ser amigos?"_

_"No..."_

_"Ah, claro. ¡Por supuesto! Seguramente fue por eso que ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme que te mudarías, ni en despedirte de mí. Tuve que saberlo por Stan"._

Bajé la mirada. En realidad, merecía todos esos reclamos. Pese a que todos los perdedores habíamos prometido seguir unidos, con el tiempo cada quien fue alejándose. No es como si hubiese sido culpa de alguien, más bien era una fuerza mayor la que nos separaba.

_"Stan es el único de ustedes que sigue en mi curso"._ Dije, cómo excusándome.

_"¿Ya no somos amigos?"_

_"¡Claro que sí! Es solo que..."_ Me daba vergüenza admitir lo siguiente, porque me escucharía como un imbécil. _"Creo que lo olvidé..."_

Entonces, el silencio cayó de nuevo. Me parecía que había pasado horas ahí contigo, y que de pronto volvíamos a ser niños: esos Richie y Eddie que iban en bicicleta con los demás perdedores, que se lanzaban miradas indescifrables, que se recostaban juntos con los pies en la cara del otro en la hamaca de la casa-club.

La verdad era que había pequeños momentos en todos mis días donde pensaba en ti. Quizá no era que te olvidé, sino que olvidé que no te había olvidado.

_"Eddie"._

Tomaste mis manos. Sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho cuando levantaste mi mentón para mirarme a los ojos. Te relamiste los labios, tu pecho subía y bajaba. Fuera de nuestra burbuja, los primeros colores de la tarde cubrían el azul del cielo. Pero tu atención seguía siendo completamente mía.

De pronto, éramos los últimos seres en el mundo.

_"Hey, Eds, ¿nunca nadie te ha dicho cuánto te..."_

La pregunta quedó al aire. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que ambos nos diéramos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Tu madre apreció de repente y te jaló hacia ella por el brazo, haciendo que te incorporarás a tropezones.

_"¿¡Qué demonios hiciste, Richard!?"_ Gritó ella. Sus grandes ojos oscuros (que por cierto tú heredaste) te fulminaban.

Tras ella, venía un hombre cuarentón con una calva que reflejaba los rayos del atardecer. Por su uniforme supe que era el empleado del Seven Eleven que habías robado.

_"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre robar en una tienda?! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!"_

_"¡Mamá, suéltame! ¡Yo no hice nada!"_

_"Escuincle mentiroso"_ Dijo el calvo _"¿A quién más se le ocurre llevar esa playera tan horrenda? Te conozco, Tozier, y todas las travesuras que haces"._

_"Richard, cuando llegue tu padre tendremos que hablar muy seriamente contigo"._

_"¡Señora Tozier!"_ Grité sin pensar, incorporándome _. "Richie está..."_

_"¡Suéltame! ¡Será después! ¡Puedes castigarme después, mamá!"_ Interrumpiste, zarandeándote del agarre de tu madre. Los lentes se te habían caído al suelo, tus ojos estaban rojos.

_"¡Eddie!"_

Ese grito fue dado por dos voces. El primero eras tú. Cuando giré el rostro hacia la que era mi casa, vi el enorme cuerpo de mi madre caminar apresuradamente hacia mí.

_"¡Eddie, cariño! ¿Qué está sucediendo?"_ _Preguntó ella._

Tú seguías repitiendo mi nombre, moviéndote como una lagartija entre los brazos de tu madre. Yo sentía que en cualquier momento me fallarían las piernas y me desmayaría. Mi cabeza era un revoltijo; no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando.

_"¡Eddie, toma el dinero! ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor!"_

Los billetes de los que hablabas estaban regados sobre el pavimento.

_"Richie"._ Di un paso hacia ti.

Sí, siempre he sido algo lento. Pero, si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento, era de lo mucho que me dolía el corazón al verte así. Richie, muero por decirte en este momento lo que aquella vez quería que supieras. Supongo que aplica para ambos casos: No quiero irme. No quiero alejarme de ti jamás. Así que, por favor, por favor deja de llorar o me terminarás matando.

Pero las cosas entonces no se dieron así, y supongo que ahora no será diferente.

Mi madre se interpuso entre nosotros. Me tomó por el brazo y me llevó hacia atrás.

_"¡Hora de marcharnos, Eddie! Nada tenemos que estar haciendo aquí"._

_"No, no, no"._ El aire se escapó de mis pulmones. No me importó. Quería ir contigo. ¿Qué te diría? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Pero Richie, sentía que caía un abismo sobre nosotros a medida que nuestras madres nos alejaban. El asma me impedía gritar tu nombre. _"¡M-mi inhalador!"_

Torpemente lo saqué y comencé a inhalar.

_"¡Eds! ¡EDDIE!"_ Lograste zafarte de tu madre, pero no pudiste llegar a mí. El cuerpo de mi madre puso una barrera (otro obstáculo) entre tú y yo. _"Señora K, déjeme..."_

_"No, ni siquiera lo pienses"._ Dijo ella _. "¿Crees que no sé lo que pretendes? Sé la clase de persona que eres. No permitiré que pongas tus manos sucias sobre mi hijo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo miserable que lo haría? Es tan frágil, ya tiene suficientes problemas como para lidiar con eso"._

Te quedaste quieto, tan pálido como si hubieses sido enviado a los fuegos fatuos. Abriste y cerraste la boca, sin poder decir algo.

_"Ri-Richie"._ Te llamé con dificultad. Sentía la garganta llena de oxígeno y agua (seguro en otro momento me hubiera parecido reconfortante). Mi madre sostuvo mi muñeca cuando intenté caminar hacia ti.

_"¿Qué haces, Eds? Se te hace tarde"._ Y quien dijo eso fuiste tú, mientras recogías tus gafas. En ese momento sentí una opresión en el pecho, como si fuerzas opuestas actuaran contra nosotros, lanzándonos a extremos contrarios. _"Ve con cuidado, no querrás tener un accidente y morir antes de los veintisiete"._

_"¡Richie!"_ Intenté encontrar tu mirada; tus ojos apuntaban a otro lado. _"Richie, espera... Mamá, suéltame por favor, tengo que hablar con Richie"._

_"Está bien, Eddie"._ Tu voz sonaba apagada, como si te estuvieras obligando a decir esas palabras. Por más que buscaba tu mirada, ni siquiera levantabas el rostro. Y si queríamos acercarnos, no podíamos, porque nuestras madres nos mantenían alejados _. "Puedes escribirme cuando llegues a casa de tus tías. Ten un buen viaje"._

En ese momento, dejé de poner resistencia a los jalones de mi mamá. Quise tragar saliva, pero el nudo de mi garganta era bastante fuerte. Mis latidos comenzaron a golpearme fuertemente el pecho ante ese sentimiento. Sentí que hacían puré mi corazón: de alguna forma, anticipé que tú y yo aceptaríamos el hecho de que estaríamos separados.

_"Vamos, Eddie. Se nos hace tarde"._ Mi madre metió al auto su caja de revistas y azotó la puerta fuertemente _. "Entra al auto"._

_"Hey, Richie"._ Te llamé. Dentro de mí rogaba por que me vieras a los ojos. Así lo hiciste. _"¿No tienes ningún chiste de despedida?"_

Sonreíste.

_"Esta vez no, Eds. Solo espera, que en veintisiete años regresaré siendo el mejor comediante del país"._

_"Beep, beep, Richie"._

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Mientras tu madre tiraba de tu mano para llevarte con ella, yo volví con la mía al auto. Y entonces me marché, cargando con el nudo de todas las cosas que nos quedamos sin decir.

En realidad, nunca nos escribimos. Solo hasta ahora que nos reencontramos todos los recuerdos volvieron a mí como un torbellino para dar respuesta a aquello por lo cual siempre me sentí inseguro con Myra.

Ojalá pudiera decirte lo que descubrí, Richie. Estoy intentando reunir fuerzas para tomar tu mugriento rostro lleno de lágrimas y hablar contigo. Nuevamente parece que las cosas no saldrán como yo quiero. Estoy aterrado, tengo miedo de que ustedes no puedan salir de esta asquerosa madriguera. Sin embargo, todavía me aferro a tu abrazo, y estoy deseando que me pegues a ti un momento más, no quiero que me permitas ir sin sentir que vas a estar a mi lado cuando lo haga.

Tú sigues llamándome. _"Eds. Eds. Eds"._

Lo sé todo, Richie. Sé de nuestras iniciales talladas en el puente de los besos, sé que de hecho tú fuiste quien me dio mi primer beso, sé todo lo que querías decirme el día que me mudé, sé cuál era tu secreto porque yo lo he guardado durante todos estos años. Dios mío, Richie, conozco perfectamente tus sentimientos hacia mí.

—Richie—Susurré, por fin.

—¿Qué? —Tu mirada era de completa desesperación.

—No me llames Eds—dije y sonreí. Levanté lentamente mi mano izquierda y te toqué la mejilla. Las lágrimas caían por tu rostro como una cascada. Te pegaste contra la palma de mi mano como si creyeras que eso me devolvería la vida—. Sabes que... que...

¿Sabes, Richie? Esto es algo que en verdad no puedo reparar. Siempre hubo muchos obstáculos que me impidieron decirte cuánto te amo. Y justo ahora, el obstáculo número uno es que estoy muerto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Waaaa! Si llegaron hasta acá, ¡muchas gracias! De verdad necesitaba escribir algo Reddie xd. Sin más, les diré que intenté serle lo más fiel posible al libro en cuanto a los últimos momentos de Eddie con Richie, porque me parece algo tan bello, heróico y digno de mi bebé. Siento que queda como anillo al dedo uwu. Acá la cita (alerta de spoiler xd):
> 
> «Se esfumaba. Se esfumaba. Se iba tornando más y más traslúcido, vaciándose. Todas las impurezas escapaban de él para dejarlo limpio, para que la luz pudiera pasar; de haber tenido tiempo suficiente, habría podido pronunciar un sermón. No es malo, empezaría, morir no es nada malo. Pero antes, necesitaba decir otra cosa. [...] Eddie cerró los ojos, pensando cómo terminar; y mientras estaba pensándolo, murió.»


End file.
